Harry Potter and Journey to the Past
by Aelin Fireheart 1
Summary: What if the Next Generation accidentally ends up in the Burrow in Harry's 6th year during the Christmas holidays? What if Harry also follows his children and family into the past to rescue them? Join Teddy, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Victoire and Louis as they venture into the past of their heroic family. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first story in this site so please be kind. Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated. But constructive criticism please!

 **Disclaimer**

 **This story is based on the characters created and owned by J K Rowling. I do not own these characters or the absolutely wonderful Wizarding world. It is the ingenious creation and imagination of J K Rowling. I have no claim on her property.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Arrival**

It was just three days after Christmas when Harry Potter was enjoying a relatively quiet day at the Burrow, the Weasley residence. Harry and Ron were in the garden, de-gnoming the garden by hurling the gnomes as far out of the Burrow's garden as they could. The same garden where Harry had a talk with the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour who had tried to persuade him into being the Ministry's poster boy.

Harry shook his head at the memory and chucked the gnome he had grasped in his hand by the ankles. The gnome soared into the air and flying out of sight as it landed outside the hedge. Beside him, Fred, George and Ron did the same, and Harry was suddenly reminded of his first visit to the Burrow just before his second year.

"Fred, George, Ron, Harry, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, and the second Ron heard the word 'dinner' he chucked his gnome high into the air and instantly ran towards the kitchen. Harry followed him inside where Ginny, Fleur and Bill were arranging the cutlery on the table.

"Is someone coming for dinner today, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry, looking at all the food, which could literally feed an army.

"Yes, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, handing Ginny plates to lay down on the table. "Dumbledore, Remus and Severus are coming today to discuss something with Arthur and me. Now, would you please help Ginny lay down the plates, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, more than a little happy to be close to Ginny for a moment. For the last few months, Harry was secretly glad that Ron, or any of his brothers, really, were skilled enough in Legilimency to see his nightly dreams. He shuddered to think what would happen if they knew what was going on his mind regarding their only sister.

He and Ginny laid the plates in companionable silence, Harry quietly wondering if Ginny always smelled like sweet flowers or not. Just then, a crack sounded from the garden and a minute later Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Harry, Ginny," greeted Tonks, her hair a mousy brown instead of its bright bubbly pink.

"Hi, Tonks," Harry said as Ginny hugged the young Auror. "How was your Christmas?"

"Boring," Tonks replied, coming forward to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Soon, all the Weasleys came downstairs including Fleur, Bill's fiancé. Dumbledore, and Remus also arrived by Floo, including a very sour looking Snape.

Tonks suddenly looked uncomfortable and shifted away from the newly arrived group. Harry frowned at the young witch who lately looked quite depressed.

"Hello, Remus," Fred and George greeted. "How's it going?"

"As usual, Fred, George," replied Remus, looking a little shabbier than usual. "How's business going?"

"Spectacular, Remus," Fred answered. "The Shield Gloves are just walking of these days, you know."

"What's that, now?" Remus asked, curious to hear about another of the twins' brilliant inventions.

"Oh, it was George's idea at first―"

CRASH!

Fred was just in middle of his explanation when a thunderous crash blared throughout the house and suddenly a group of children were piled upon each other in the Burrow's kitchen with a lot of shouts and cries of pain.

"Ow, who's that?"

"I can't breathe, Vic!"

"What the HELL did you do, James?!" someone shouted.

"Why does everyone always blame me?"

"Oh, geez, I wonder why?" a sarcastic voice spoke.

"Hey, it was not my fault. Fred threw that Time Turner at me!" the same boy spoke who had been shouted at earlier.

The first to stand up was a bushy-haired girl along with a beautiful blonde girl.

"Who are you and how did you get inside?" Remus demanded, pointing his wand at the intruders. Snape and Mr. Weasley also pointed the wands at the slowly disentangling group while Dumbledore joined Remus' side.

The blonde girl's eyes widened as she looked at them. "Oh…what the…JAMES, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"It was not me, Vic!" the same boy who must have been James insisted. "I'm telling you it was Fred who threw it at me!"

"Hey!" another boy protested, this one with red hair and freckles on his face. "And whose idea was it to steal it in the first place?"

"You didn't, James!" a high pitched voice spoke from between the crowd. "Daddy will have your hide for going inside his office."

"Oh, shut up, Lily," James muttered at a small redhead girl who stood up along with another boy who had, weirdly enough, blue hair and golden eyes.

Severus Snape gasped as he got a good look at the small six year old and her painfully familiar emerald green eyes. What more, the girl had the same blood red hair as Lily Evans…The Potion Master shook his head and concentrated on the blue-haired boy who appeared the oldest.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked the blue-haired boy who looked like a young man really.

"Uh, well…you see…" the man stuttered.

"It was a Time Turner, sir," another voice interrupted them, the tall blonde girl who had previously shouted at the boy called James. The same boy cringed along with his redhead friend as the girl sent a glare at them. "Apparently, these two had the bright idea to steal a Time Turner from our Uncle's office. And, now we're here, Merlin knows how many years into the past? When is this anyway?"

"December, 1996," Remus answered, looking shrewdly at the supposed time travelers. "Time Travel is only possible for _hours_ only, not for years. Tell us the truth."

The blue-haired man now looked like he was going to faint as he looked at the werewolf and was only standing because of the blonde girl next to him. The girl tightly grasped the fingers of the man and looked up into the hard eyes of Lupin, defiance in her clear blue eyes. "We're not lying. We really came from the future because of an accident."

"Do you have any proof?" Dumbledore demanded, calm yet fierce.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **This story is based on the characters created and owned by J K Rowling. I do not own these characters or the absolutely wonderful Wizarding world. It is the ingenious creation and imagination of J K Rowling. I have no claim on her property.**

* * *

Hi, my friends. I hope you liked the previous chapter. As some of you may have noted, I have changed the title of the story. It seemed more appropriate. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2- Moony's cub

"Proof, well...um, Teddy?" the blonde turned to the blue-haired man, Teddy.

"Um," said Teddy, trying to remember anything to prove their claims.

Snape sneered at the boy's dismal attempt to lie, and said, "Now, boy, if don't have proof―"

"Oh, wait, I got it!" Teddy exclaimed. He turned his gaze towards Dumbledore and said, "You borrowed the Invisibility Cloak from James Potter and gave it back to Harry as his Christmas present in his first year as Hogwarts."

Amidst the Weasley brothers, Harry frowned, "How do you know that? I never told anyone except Ron and Hermione."

Teddy smiled at his young godfather and shrugged, "You told me."

Harry's frown deepened, and he asked, "How would I have told you? I don't even know you."

"But you do in the future," Teddy replied, smiling at his younger godfather.

"I think it gives us enough proof to accept that you're from the future," Dumbledore said, lowering his wand.

"Are you sure, Albus?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes at the strangers. "They could have―"

"I'm quite sure, Severus," Dumbledore cut off the Professor. "Please lower your wand, Severus. You too, Remus."

"Now, if you would please, I think we should get to know you time travelers," said Dumbledore, a knowing smirk lifting up his beard. Arthur also realized that more than one member from the group was related to him and he would very much like to be seated when the bomb goes off. So with a kind look at the children, he said, "Why don't we go to the dining table?"

"Excellent suggestion, Arthur," Dumbledore remarked. Soon, all the time travelers were ushered to the dining table. More than one people gasped as they watched a perfect replica of Harry, minus the scar and glasses,quietly walk to the bushy haired girl and take a seat beside her.

Another boy, obviously younger than all of them, was carried by another redhead girl. Molly couldn't stop herself from staring at the small boy who looked so much like her youngest son that it was as uncanny as the Harry replica. The situation was quite similar with Fleur too as she also couldn't lift her eyes off of the blonde girl and the small boy clutching her hand.

When everyone was seated on the table and additional chairs were conjured by the adults to accommodate everyone. Dumbledore took a seat at the head, and called out, "Is everyone settled now?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I believe all of you know us already, so there is no need for our introduction." Dumbledore scanned all of their faces. "Now, who'd like to go first?"

"Sir," said Teddy. "Before we do that, we need someone else to be present here too."

"Whoever might that be, son?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger and…" Teddy turned to the bushy haired girl. "Anyone else, Rose?"

"It would have been good if Charlie had been here," Rose replied, careful to not reveal anything before it was due. "But I think he's in Romania right now. So, no one else." Teddy turned his gaze back at the old headmaster, and answered, "Only Hermione Granger, Professor."

"As you wish," said Dumbledore before raising his wand. The headmaster produced a Patronus and sent the silver phoenix to his deputy at Hogwarts. Few minutes later, a silver tabby appeared before them, Professor McGonagall's voice announcing that they were arriving soon.

"My dear Molly, perhaps you would be able to provide these children with some of your delicious eggnog?" Dumbledore suggested, trying to divert the attention from the future children.

"Oh, yes. Yes," Molly said distractedly. "Tonks, would you mind lending a hand?"

"Sure, Molly," said Tonks. Both of the witches went inside the kitchen, quietly discussing the new events among themselves.

The fireplace went up in emerald flames and Hermione stumbled out into the room, closely followed by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore rose from his seat, and greeted, "Welcome, Minerva, Ms. Granger. Please take a seat."

"Albus, what's going on?" McGonagall asked, looking at all the strangers sitting around the table. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the too familiar faces of the time travelers, widening slightly when they fell upon James and the Harry replica. The same could be same said for Hermione, who stumbled on her steps when she looked at Rose, the bushy haired girl.

Harry's eyes widened as Hermione took a seat beside him, and he instantly knew who Rose's parents were. He smirked, now more than a little impatient to start the show.

Apparently, the same was true for the Weasley twins too. "Okay," George started. "Now that we're all here, how about we start with the introduction?"

"Quite right you are, Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore, a thousand watt twinkle directed at Teddy. "You appear to be the oldest, so how about we start with you first?"

"Yes, sir," said Teddy, gulping nervously. "I'm…uh, Edward Remus Lupin." Remus gasped, but Teddy continued, "But most people call me Teddy."

"Are you related to me?" Remus asked, his face as pale as a sheet.

"Uh, yeah," replied Teddy, looking down at his shoes. "You're my father."

Remus went paler than it seemed possible while the majority of the people from the past were looking closely at the boy now that the connection was made and realized how his features were alike to Remus, all except his blue hair and heart shaped face.

"Who eez your mother?" Fleur asked, eyeing the man's clasped hands with the blonde girl who was most certainly related to her.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Teddy answered, nervously taking a look at his mother who looked gobsmacked, to say the least. She stared at the boy for a moment before breaking into a radiant smile, her hair instantly changing into her usual bubblegum pink.

"You're my son?" Tonks said, beaming up Teddy who nodded at her. Impossibly, her smile grew wider. She lifted a hand to his face, brushing back a lock of blue hair away from his face. "Are you a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yeah, I am," Teddy replied, changing his hair into a jet black color like his godfather's, a silvery blonde like his girlfriend before switching back into his favorite blue.

Remus, meanwhile, was still sporting the disbelieving look on his face. He couldn't believe it! He had a son! There was someone who loved him enough to carry his child! And it was Tonks! But the next second he remembered about his condition. A look of absolute horror speared on his face. What if his condition had been passed on to his son?

Finally, the werewolf managed to croak out, "You're not…are―"

"No, Dad, I'm not a werewolf," Teddy answered before Remus could complete his sentence.

"Yeah," James confirmed. "Though he is a little cranky around full moon."

"He's much better than you, James," Lily glared at James, reminding a much too familiar sight to Snape and Remus. "At least he doesn't sneak into Daddy's office and steal a Time Turner. Just think what he will do when he realizes that we're missing, James."

"I have you for that, don't I, _Daddy's girl_?" James replied, completely nonchalant.

"Don't forget about Aunt Ginny, James," Rose reminded. "I'm sure she and Mum would have a field day yelling at you."

James grimaced and looked at the redhead boy next to him, "Can I stay at your house until she calms down, Freddie?"

"I don't know, James," Freddie said. "My mum is no better than yours. I'm sure she would join yours in yelling our ears off."

Ginny opened her mouth to ask why she would yell at James when Dumbledore interrupted her. "As interesting as it sounds," Said an amused Dumbledore, "perhaps we should resume our talk?"

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **This story is based on the characters created and owned by J K Rowling. I do not own these characters or the absolutely wonderful Wizarding world. It is the ingenious creation and imagination of J K Rowling. I have no claim on her property.**

* * *

Merry Christmas to all of you! I'm neither Christian nor does anyone in my family celebrate it. All the same, well wishes to all. I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas but I had a faulty keyboard. Please enjoy this belated present!

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Introductions**

"How old are you, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked, looking up at the tall man, secretly happy to know that Remus received some happiness in his troubled life.

"I am twenty years old, Professor," Teddy replied. "I was in Hufflepuff and Prefect and Head Boy during my school years."

"Let's go by the order of our parents, shall we?" the blonde girl said. Dumbledore nodded and the girl continued, "I'm Victoire Isabelle Weasley, oldest daughter of Bill Weasley."

Bill's eyes widened as he met the eyes of his daughter. He knew where she got her beautiful blonde hair and the fiery temper. Hell, Bill's fiancé and future wife, at least as evidence suggested, could be the twin of girl from the future.

"Your Fleur's daughter, aren't you?" Harry blurted. He could imagine the disappointment in Mrs. Weasley's and Ginny's eyes as their eldest son and brother's life was confirmed. He knew both of the Weasley women didn't like the Veela that much.

"Yes, Uncle Harry." Victoire confirmed. Harry was taken aback, as were all the Weasleys and Order members from the past as she called him uncle. _Well, maybe he was their honorary uncle, Harry thought. Mrs. Weasley did consider him a son._

"So, as I was saying," Victoire continued. "I am a Gryffindor, in my final year at Hogwarts and Head Girl. I was a Prefect in my fifth and sixth year too. I also play Chaser on the Gryffindor team. I'm not the captain, though."

The Weasley twins whistled, and Fred said, "What fine beauty―"

"―you have created, Bill," George continued. "She appears to be―"

"―just like you!"

"Yeah," George smirked. "Geeky, _studious_ ―"

"―and a perfectionist!" Fred finished, both of their faces donning wide smirks. "Well done. We're proud of you, brother!"

"Shut up, Uncles!" Victoire said. At the same time, Bill also shouted, "Shut up, you two!"

George snorted, "Yes, total copy of you, Bill."

"Anyway," Victoire interrupted her twin uncles before they could go with another of their broken-radio conversation. She put her hands on her little brother's shoulders and said, "This is Louis Gabriel Weasley, my younger brother. He's six and your youngest child, Dad."

"Hi, Maman," Louis waved at Fleur, positively melting everyone's heart with his sweet gesture. Fleur's beautiful features softened, and she said, "Hello, mon chéri." Seeing this tenderness in her son's fiancé's face, Molly's fear subsided and she smiled, knowing that everything would be fine as time went on. "Oh, there's also Dominique. She's not here," said Victoire, drawing everyone's attention back to herself. "Nikki's the middle child and in her sixth year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor." "Three children, Bill?" said Ginny, sly as a fox, proving that she was the sister of Fred and George. Bill's eyes widened as he also realized that particular fact. "You're one to talk, Aunt Ginny," The Fred from the future said, snorting. Beside him, James chuckled. Ginny raised an eyebrow, a question on her lips. But she didn't get a chance to ask her question before Freddie smiled at her slyly and said, "Oh, don't worry. You'll know very soon." Meanwhile, Harry understood the look on the face of the teenager from the future. He didn't know why he was surprised to hear that Ginny was also married. Obviously, she would. How could she not? She was so beautiful, so pretty, charming…Harry could positively feel an ache in his heart, an ache he had experienced constantly throughout the whole term when he saw Ginny with Dean. "I probably should go now," a timid girl from the middle of the group said. She had the telltale Weasley red hair but her eyes were a light blue, different from any of the Weasleys. "I'm Lucy Audrey Weasley. I'm in my first year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor. My parents are, um… Percy and Audrey Weasley."

"Percy comes back?" Molly gasped, tightly grasping her husband's hands.

Somewhat awkwardly Lucy nodded, "Yeah, he does."

"According to Uncle Percy," James stated. "And I quote, "I was a fool. I was an idiot and a pompous prat." A slightly tanned girl frowned at him. "How did you know that?"

The boy shrugged, "I overheard him telling Uncle George and Uncle Ron once."

Fred and George grinned as they looked at the future Marauders. Then George asked, "Who's this Audrey, though? I've never heard of her."

Lucy nodded again, and said, "She's Muggleborn and worked with Dad in the Ministry. They dated for two years before getting married. A year later my older sister, Molly was born."

"Percy named his daughter after me?" Molly asked, her lower lip trembling in emotion.

Lucy smiled at her grandmother, "Yes, he named her after you and Aunt Ginny. He said it was his apology to you for leaving you."

"Oh Arthur!" Molly said, burying her face in her husband's chest who also fighting tears. "He comes back. Our son comes back."

"Yes, Molly," Arthur said, patting her on the back, his voice suspiciously thick.

The redhead boy next to James came forward and swung an arm over his short grandmother. The boy looked so much like the twins that it was quite uncanny. "Don't worry, Grandma," the boy winked at her. "Uncle Percy isn't that bad." The tan girl snorted, "You're only saying that because he helps you doing your homework, Freddie."

Freddie looked at her indignantly, "No, I don't!"

"You do, Freddie," the dark haired boy confirmed. "And, by the way, it's your turn."

"Oh, yeah," Fred said, back to topic. "As you have gathered by now, my name is Fred George Weasley, son of the awesome George Weasley and Angelina Weasley. I'm about to go to my third year and in Gryffindor. I play Beater, the best Beater I might add, in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with my sister. And, last but not least, I'm also a member of the Golden Marauders, the most awesome one too."

"No, you're not!" James protested. He puffed out his chest in a manner so familiar to Remus that the werewolf blinked in surprise. He was quite sure who the father of that boy was. His mother, though…

"The best and most awesome Marauder is still left," said the boy. Despite herself, McGonagall couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. Meanwhile, Fred slapped his twin on the arm. "But Angelina is my girlfriend, you prat! How could you steal your brother's girlfriend?"

Ron snorted, "She's not your girlfriend. You just went to the Yule Ball with her."

"Yeah," George agreed, rubbing his arm where his twin had slapped him. "She must have finally decided who the handsomer twin is."

"Oh, don't start, Dad," the tan girl said and George's eyes widened. "If Mum had heard that, she would have jinxed your broom and you would have had to sleep in the couch for a week."

Fred and Ron laughed out loud, Harry and Ginny also joining them. "Totally _whipped_ by your wife, Gred!" Fred teased a bewildered George who could only gape at his future daughter.

"You're also my…my daughter?" George let out, his body stiff as a board.

"Of course," the girl replied. "Roxanne Angelina Weasley. Second year in Hogwarts and Beater along with my prat of brother in Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"I love you, too, Roxy," Fred smirked at his sister. Roxy shook her head at her older brother's childish attitude.

"My beloved cousin, Rose, I believe it's your turn now," James said, looking at the bushy haired girl who scowled at him as if he was an annoying housefly.

Nonetheless, she stepped forward, bringing the small boy, Hugo along with her. However, before she could say anything, Harry stepped forward from between Ron and Hermione.

"You two are Ron's children, aren't you?" Asked Harry, a small smile playing at his lips.

Rose beamed up at him, and replied, "Yes, Uncle Harry." Behind, Harry, Ron stumbled back a step, positively gaping up at his future children.

"And might I say," Rose continued, "Mum and Dad also named you my godfather."

Harry smiled, and turning to his thunderstruck best friend, he said, "Thanks, mate."

"By the way, who's your mother, child?" Dumbledore questioned, his eyes twinkling like stars.

"Yes," Fred said, "Tell us―"

"―who has our dear little Ronnikins―"

"―has managed to charm―"

"―into marrying him?" Both of them smirked at Ron as they finished their sentence together.

"Hey!" Rose scowled at both of her uncles. "That's our mother you're talking about! And she sure as hell isn't a person who will get tricked by someone."

"Yeah," James agreed. "Aunt Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. She couldn't just be fooled by Uncle Ron, can she? No, offence, Uncle Ron."

Ron only heard the first part of his speech. However, Hermione beat him to it as she said, "You're my daughter?"

"Yes, Mum," Rose replied, smiling up at her mother. "Rose Minerva Granger-Weasley. I'm about to enter into my second year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor. My best friend is my cousin, Al, who will later introduce himself." The last part was indicated to the Harry look-alike who must be Al.

"Hah!" exclaimed George. "Cough it up, Fred!"

Fred grumbled as he slipped some coins into George's palms. Ron and Hermione glared at the twins who looked away and began to whistle innocently.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley for naming your daughter after me," Professor McGonagall said, an unusual tremble in her aging voice.

"You're welcome, Professor," Hermione said distractedly, busy looking at the small boy next to Rose. Finding her mother's searching gaze on her brother, Rose said, "Oh, sorry I forgot. This is my little brother, Hugo Arthur Weasley. He's seven and…would you like to say anything about yourself, Hugo?"

The little boy looked a little bewildered in front of all the strangers, looking up at all of them with wide blue eyes. Then, finally he turned towards Molly and said, "Grandma, can I have some more hot chocolate please?"

* * *

 **So sorry for placing Teddy in Gryffindor. As you can see, I've rectified my mistake. Thank you to all those who pointed out that little bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the long wait. My exams were going on for the whole month and I couldn't do any writing. More exams are still coming, I'm afraid to say. So, updates might be a little sporadic but I promise to complete this story, no matter how long it takes. Please enjoy this one!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **This story is based on the characters created and owned by J K Rowling. I do not own these characters or the absolutely wonderful Wizarding world. It is the ingenious creation and imagination of J K Rowling. I have no claim on her property.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- The Potter Family**

Everybody stared at the boy for a second before laughing out loud at his innocent request. Even Dumbledore was shaking with laughter as was the usually uptight Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, now I have no doubt that you're our dear Ronald's children!" George said once he stopped laughing.

"Yeah," said Fred, clutching his stomach. "I mean, who could eat more than our little brother?"

"Oh you never know," Freddie said, contradicting his namesake. "Between Uncle Ron, Jamie and Hugo, nobody is sure of the outcome."

Hearing this, Fred turned to his twin and Harry. "Wonder how our brilliant Hermione manages to feed two food machines? And whoever is the mother of James?"

Harry and George snickered at the blushing faces of Ron and Hermione who were profusely trying to avoid looking at each other.

"I was actually wondering about that," Remus said, turning his tawny eyes to Harry and before turning to James. "I'm quite sure who your father is, but who is your mother?"

"Why, of cour―"

"No, no, no!" James interrupted, rising from his seat. "We've got to do this the proper way. Al, Lils, come here, would you?"

Al rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before following his sister to join their older brother. Everybody turned on their seats to look at the three siblings.

"Freddie, a drum roll, please?" James said. The red haired quickly beat the table, putting forth a drum roll for his cousin's intro.

"Starting with the most awesome, handsome―" James started.

"So modest too," muttered his brother beside him.

James ignored his brother and continued, "―and the best Golden Marauder, James Sirius Potter, the eldest Potter heir."

"Potter, were you trying to make me retire early by naming your son after two of the Marauders?" McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes at a bewildered Harry.

As shocked as Harry was, he could only shrug in answer. However, Freddie snorted and said, "That's nothing. Wait till you hear Al's name."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my name." complained Al, looking at his cousin indignantly.

"Then let's hear it and see what reactions we get, shall we, little brother?" said James, sliding a hand around Al's shoulder.

"Shut up, James," said Al, throwing off his brother's hand from his shoulder. He turned to the people surrounding the dining table, briefly meeting the black eyes of the Potion master, and took a long breath.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter," Albus said proudly, a hint of defiance in his emerald eyes.

"Snape?!" exclaimed Ron, turning to his best friend beside him who had a completely gobsmacked look on his face. "Why would you name your son after Snape?"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Don't call your teachers by their names."

However, Snape's mind was far away from the sullen sixteen year old boy. _Why had Potter named his son after him? Did he find out? He must know. But how…? How can he know about_ her _?_ Severus looked at the boy from the future that looked like the carbon copy of his father and his stupid git of a grandfather.

Dumbledore smiled widely, and said, "Thank you very much, Harry, for naming your son after me. I'm very touched."

"But I don't understand―" Ron started again.

He was interrupted by Albus as the boy said, "Dad has some good reasons in the future. You can ask him if/when he is here."

"Oh, there's no chance about the 'if', Al," Victoire said. "No one from heaven or earth can stop Uncle Harry from following his children to the ends of hell. The real question is _when_ he would come."

"I'm sure we will discuss it later," said Dumbledore. He turned his bright, twinkling eyes to the young redhead girl beside Albus. "However, I believe this dear child is still left out. Tell us, my dear girl, what is your name?"

The small girl looked up at her brother, then surprising everyone, the girl ran towards Harry. She clutched her teenager father's shirt and climbed into his lap.

Emerald eyes met their match as the small girl smiled up at Harry, and said, "Hi, Daddy! Vic says that you don't know me. But that's okay. I'll tell you everything. I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm six year old. I'm also your favorite."

Slowly, as if in a vivid dream, Harry touched Lily's face. All the female hearts melted as they saw the tender emotions playing on Harry's face. Ginny, meanwhile, could only stare as Harry displayed emotions that she had never seen the boy reveal before in her life. Harry never looked at anyone like that. As if he was completely besotted by the person before him… Her heart clenched as she realized that the future Harry must surely look at his…ugh, wife, in that way. She looked away, feeling quite nauseous.

Harry, still captured in the emerald depths of his future daughter, finally breathed out, "How can you be so beautiful?"

Lily chuckled and kissed his cheek. Dimpling up at her surprised father, she said, "You say that every day, Daddy."

Harry smiled, "I'm sure I do."

"Who is your mother, Lily?" Remus said, softly smiling at the girl sitting on her father's lap.

"Why, haven't you guessed it by now, Uncle Moony?" James said, sliding back into his seat. James then looked at Hermione and the knowing look on her face, and smirked, "I know what you're thinking, Aunt Hermione. And, yes, you're right. Our mother is none other than the awesome, talented and stunning Ginny Potter!"

Ginny, more than a little shocked, whipped her head to James who looked like a Cheshire cat. Beside her, the Weasley brothers looked flabbergasted. The twins simultaneously turned to the dark haired sixteen-year-old with a small girl on his lap.

However, it was Ron who said, "Ginny? I thought Ginny didn't have a crush on you anymore."

"That's not important, Ronald," said George, eyes glinting as he eyed Harry.

"Yeah, the more important matter is that your best friend here knocked up our little sister thrice," Fred said.

Harry gulped, and looked away from all the glares the Weasley brothers were sending him. In the meantime, Tonks said, "It's not that surprising, actually. I mean, just look at Lily. Her features are all Ginny's except she had Harry's eyes and slightly darker red hair. And James here has also inherited the Weasley freckles."

"You wouldn't be surprised if you had noticed your best friend's crush on your sister, Ronald," Hermione said. "Tell me, when did these two start dating?"

"It would be this year, actually," Teddy answered, smiling into his glass at the ecstatic look his godfather wore on his face as he heard his reply. "After the Quidditch Final, I think."

"Who won?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Gryffindor, of course," James replied, offended to even think about any other winner.

"Then am I right to say that you also belong to my house, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said, a small smile clinging to her wrinkled mouth.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" James said. "Well, yes I'm a proud Gryffindor. I'm also a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since my second year."

"Are you also on the team ?" George asked, looking at Al.

"Yeah, I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor," Al answered.

"Wait," said George. "If all of you play Quidditch in school then how many Weasleys are actually in the team?"

"The whole team is made out of the Weasley-Potter clan actually," Freddie confirmed, smirking. "Vic, Nikki and James are the Chasers, Roxy and I are the Beaters while Molly and Al are the Keeper and Seeker respectively."

"Cool!" Ron remarked.

"Percy's daughter plays Quidditch?" Fred asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Freddie replied. "Dad and Mum are her godparents so it was quite impossible for her not to pick up the game in a family of Quidditch players."

"Huh," said George, surprised by his older brother's decision. "I wouldn't have seen that coming."

"Well, this has been quite the informative night," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure you children are as hungry for your grandmother's delicious food as I am."

"Oh of course, Albus," said Mrs. Weasley, waving her wand at the kitchen area. Instantly, platters of covered food floated in from the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley carefully placing them on the table.

Nobody wasted time delving into the delicious dinner. Hugo and Ron were shoving food into their mouths as if there were no tomorrow. Hermione and Rose were both wearing distasteful looks on their faces as they watched the two of them eat like animals.

"The food's not going anywhere, Hugo. Eat like a human," said Rose, crunching up her nose at her brother's eating habit in disgust.

Harry snorted, shaking his head. From the other end of the table, Bill cleared his throat. "So, what are we all doing in the future?"

"The whole Weasley-Potter clan is quite well-off, if I say so myself," replied Victoire.

"By 'well-off' she means that the Weasleys are the nobility of the Wizarding World," said James.

The Weasleys were more than a little shocked, to say the least. It was the only time when anyone had seen the usually raucous family so silent.

"Then thank Merlin that you're not a Weasley by name, James," said Rose. "Otherwise, your ego would grow into unimaginable proportions."

"The Weasleys may be the nobility, but the Potters are the royalty of the Wizarding Britain," clarified James, unaware of the silence in the room. "And in case you have not realized it yet, I also _am_ half Weasley. I'm also Grandpa's favorite and his oldest grandson."

"I have no doubt you're my favorite, James," Mr. Weasley said, chuckling. "You're my daughter's oldest son."

"Favoritism is not good, Grandpa," Rose said, frowning. "You're inflating his already humongous ego."

"Yeah," Albus agreed, speaking aloud for the first time since his introduction. "I swear, you're more narcissistic than Narcissus himself."

"Isn't he the one who―"

"Wait a minute," Bill interrupted Roxy's question. "If James is the oldest grandson then…"

"Are you wondering if he was born out of wedlock or not, Uncle Bill?" Freddie asked.

Unfortunately, Harry had just taken a sip of his butterbear. When he heard the question, Harry could not stop himself from spluttering out all the drink. And more unfortunate than him was Ron who was the victim of his spectacular spray of the foamy liquid. The situation was rather similar with Ginny too whose eyes had widened to the size of saucers.

"Um, don't listen to him," Roxy said, grimacing before smacking her older brother's head. "He's just an idiot."

"That's not true," Teddy said. "They just married really young and if you must know, I was present in their wedding."

"Yeah, The Daily Prophet even tagged him 'The Golden Ringbearer'," Victoire supplied.

"The Golden Ringbearer?" Ron asked, confused.

Teddy blushed before explaining, "Yeah. I was also the ringbearer for Hermione and your wedding. So the ringbearer of the Golden Trio became the Golden Ringbearer."

In the meantime of their post dinner discussion, Lily and Hugo fell asleep. Lily was leaning her head on Harry's arm, her long auburn hair brushing Harry's hand. Mrs. Weasley also noticed the two small children as did Dumbledore.

"Okay, it's quite late now, Albus," Mrs. Weasley said to Dumbledore. "The children need to be on their bed soon."

The headmaster nodded and rose from his seat, "Yes, Molly. We shall see ourselves out."

With another nod at the Weasley matriarch and a smile to the children, Dumbledore walked out of the door, Snape and McGonagall at his heels.

* * *

 **This chapter was in honor of our beloved Lily Potter's 59th Birthday. Truly, for us Harry Potter fans, Mother's day should be the day on which Lilly Potter was born. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **This story is based on the characters created and owned by J K Rowling. I do not own these characters or the absolutely wonderful Wizarding world. It is the ingenious creation and imagination of J K Rowling. I have no claim on her property.**

* * *

Hey, guys! It's been a long time. I'm sorry for the agelong wait. These last six months have been pretty hectic for me. We had multiple deaths in the family, final exams AND a pretty severe cyclone (Look up Cyclone Fani) that directly hit our area. There was no electricity for eight days and my hometown was almost destroyed. so, yeah, I had a shit summer. Anyway, on to the story now. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The Future**

"Now, I expect all of you to be in your beds in an hour," ordered Mrs. Weasley. "Victoire, dear, would you please be a dove and help me with the sleeping arrangements?"

"Sure, Grandma," replied Victoire. Then, she hesitated, "Um, Grandma…this place is a little different than what we're used to. I don't know…

A slight frown furrowed her forehead, but Molly nodded, "It's okay, dear. Just divide all of them so that every room has four people. Ron and Harry share the attic room and…" She gave the instructions to all the rooms and its current residents. Victoire listened carefully and soon started ordering around her cousins.

"Rose, take Lily into Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione's room. I'll take Lucy to Uncle Percy's room. Roxy can share with us."

"I'll also move from Ginny's room," inserted Fleur, smiling up at her Victoire. "I theenk I 'ould like to spend some more time knowing my daughter from the future."

Victoire smiled, "That would be perfect, Maman. They'll have more space that way."

"Um," Harry said, looking uncomfortably at the small girl who had settled her head on his shoulders, her small hands clutching his arms in a death grip. "How do we take her?"

"Well, you'll have to take her now," Albus said. "Lily has a habit of sleeping on other's laps and latching onto them as if her life depended on it."

Harry briefly looked into his future son's eyes then turned his gaze back to the sleeping child. "Okay."

Carefully, he lifted her from the bench and into his arms. The small girl instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his neck.

Molly smiled at the cute scene, before saying, "Take her to Ginny's room, dear."

"Okay, now that matter is settled," Victoire said, turning to her boyfriend. "Teddy, will you take Louis with you?"

"Of course, Vic," Teddy said, taking the hand of the young blonde boy.

"We'll share with Uncle Fred and Uncle George in their room," James said, putting his hands around his brother and Freddie.

"You three will share a room when I want the house to blow up, James," Victoire said, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, I have learnt my lesson from not listening to Uncle Harry."

Teddy snorted, and said, "Nearly everyone regrets after not listening to Harry."

Victoire glared at her boyfriend before turning to the Potter boys and Freddie. "Okay, you three, separate. James, take Hugo to Uncle Ron's room. Al, go to Uncle Percy's room."

"Where am I going to sleep?" Freddie asked.

Victoire narrowed her eyes at him, the boy looking at her with fake innocent eyes. Finally, she said, "You'll share your father's room."

"Alright," Freddie said, shrugging a little too casually.

"Don't worry. I'm bunking with the twins," Bill smiled at his daughter. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Victoire returned his smile with one of her own, "Thank you, Dad."

"N-no problem."

"Teddy can take Bill's room," Remus supplied. "I'll just sleep on the couch here."

Teddy opened his mouth to protest before Molly beat him to it.

"There's no need for that, Remus," Molly said. "I'm sure we can conjure enough sleeping bags for everyone."

"Perfect, Grandma," Teddy said. "I'll take Louis and Al with me."

"Good," Molly replied. "Remus, lead them to Bill's room, will you?"

"Sure, Molly," Remus replied, unusually nervous. "Good night."

Molly bade the werewolf goodnight and looked at the rest of room. "Alright, off to bed now, all of you. I'll check up on you all later and you better be asleep then."

Nobody was foolish enough to not follow Molly Weasley's orders. In minutes, everyone was in their assigned rooms and the kitchen was finally silent.

"Oh, Arthur, we have so many grandchildren!" Molly Weasley whispered excitedly.

"Yes, Molly," Arthur smiled. "Our future is good and so are our children. I can't wait to see it happen."

Molly laid her head on her husband's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Me too, Arthur, me too."

* * *

In her room with Hermione, Ginny looked at the small girl sleeping on her bed, her daughter from the future. To say that Ginny was shocked to hear that she had a child with Harry would be an understatement. But she couldn't deny that Lily had inherited all of Ginny's facial features.

"She really looks like you, you know. Except for the eyes," Hermione said quietly, smiling. Ginny turned her head to her, surprised to hear the same thoughts from her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Ginny whispered, turning her eyes back to her sleeping daughter. She furrowed her eyebrows, then remarked, "But her hair is darker than mine."

"It's similar to Harry's mum," Hermione informed her. "That's why he was looking at Lily so besotted. From what I know, she looks like an exact copy of Lily Potter."

Ginny was silent, a million thoughts going through her brain a mile per second. Then, Hermione started, "I shouldn't tell you this, but considering the situation...

"What is it?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated, and then blurted out all of it in a rush, "Harry has a crush on you."

"WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed, unable keep her voice down.

"Shush," Hermione reprimanded her, glancing briefly at the sleeping child.

Ginny ignored her warning and pressed on. "Since when?"

"From the start of the term, I think," replied Hermione. Her smile widened as she added, "You should see the look on his face when he sees you with Dean. He was positively boiling with jealousy when he saw you snogging Dean."

"Then why hasn't he told me?" Ginny asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Hermione snorted, "In case you have forgotten, Ginny, you already have a boyfriend. You're also Ron's little sister and he's quite conflicted about his feelings for you."

"But that's-that's just―" Ginny sputtered out. She couldn't even fit the idea of Harry liking her around her mind. Ginny couldn't remember a time where she hadn't had liked him and for six years she had a huge crush on him.

"Ridiculous to you?" Hermione supplied, caressing her pet cat, Crookshanks.

Ginny looked at her with an expression of 'what do you think?' on her face.

"Well, as you would probably know, boys are incredibly stupid," Hermione stated, thinking about her two best friends and shaking her head. "They take a lot of time to just admit their feelings and then acting on those feelings is another matter entirely."

"Hm," Ginny mused. She suddenly smirked, "At least, Harry isn't as stupid as my _dear_ brother, whom you have liked since―"

"Thank you, Uncle Bill," a voice outside the door spoke.

"Anytime," Bill's voice replied.

A moment later the door opened and Rose entered the room, dragging two sleeping bad behind her.

"Hello, Rose," Ginny greeted, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "We were just talking about you. You got the sleeping bags, I see. "

"Yeah, Aunt Ginny," Rose replied, depositing the sleeping bags on the floor. "Uncle Bill helped me."

Ginny nodded. She gestured at the sleeping figure of Lily and said, "She has already gotten comfortable here. Is it okay if you two sleep in the bags?"

"Of course, Ginny,"

"Of course, Aunt Ginny," Rose said at the same time as Hermione. The two of them looked at each other, smiling tentatively.

Ginny also smiled at the synchronicity between the mother and daughter. "Thank you. I'll give you some of my pyjamas then."

"Okay," Rose replied, then frowned. "What about Lily, though?"

"Don't worry, I'll transfigure her clothes," Hermione answered, taking out her wand from her bed.

"But we can't do magic out of school." Ginny reminded her.

"Yes, we can't," said Hermione, and explained, "But the ministry can't locate the magic if it's done in a magical house with multiple witches or wizards. It's the responsibility of the parents to control the use of magic. And I've asked Mrs. Weasley for permission to do magic."

"Oh," Ginny mumbled. "Forgot that."

Time travelling must have been rather exhausting, because by the time Hermione changed into her night clothes, Rose was sleeping as if she had run ten miles with a hippogriff on her shoulders.

"She sleeps like Ron," Ginny commented, looking down at Hermione's future daughter.

"Well, she must have inherited something from him too, you know," Hermione replied quietly, going to her own sleeping bag.

"I could do without the snoring, though," said Ginny, fluffing her pillow while taking care not to disturb Lily.

Hermione shrugged half-heartedly, and said, "I would have liked to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure…" said Hermione, staring up at the sealing. "The future…our families… _us_."

"I'd like to do that too," Ginny spoke softly. "It sounds amazing, doesn't it?"

Hermione smirked into her pillows, and replied, "Of course it does. Now, let's go to sleep. We can discover more about the future tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning dawned early as Molly prepared breakfast to feed two generations of Weasleys and their acquaintances. Remus was already at the kitchen table, sipping at his tea while reading the Daily Prophet. Tonks had also come on leave from work, quietly chatting with Molly. At seven, Teddy, Bill and Fleur had also arrived at the table. Molly promptly sent the young adults to arrange the table outside.

"So, Teddy, what are you doing after Hogwarts?" Remus asked, once he joined them outside.

"I'm training to be an Auror," Teddy replied, smiling nervously at his father.

"Wonderful," Remus beamed up at his son. Tonks, hearing her future husband and son talking, also joined them. Needless to say, she pleased to know that her son followed on her footsteps.

Tonks grinned and said, "You must be quite good at Charms and Defence."

Teddy shrugged, "That's what happens when you're the godson of Harry and Ginny Potter."

"We had good choice in godparents then," said Tonks, smiling at her son.

At that moment, the backdoor to the Burrow opened and James and Freddie joined them. Nobody saw the look on Remus' face though, or the sudden sadness that seemed to make the premature lines in his face more prominent than ever.

"Good morning, James and Freddie, dears," Molly greeted, levitating a plate of sausages onto the table.

"Good morning, Grandma," James said, sitting at the end of the long bench which had replaced the mismatched chairs to accommodate all the occupants of the Burrow.

"Where are the others?"Bill asked just as Victoire, Roxanne and Lucy came to the table.

"Last I saw them, Al and Hugo were fighting over the bathroom, Uncle Ron is finding a shirt that would fit Louis and Aunt Ginny was making Lily's hair," Victoire answered.

"JAMES! James! I can't believe I forgot about this, but here it is! Al's locket. We can contact our parents! Mum, Dad or Uncle Harry will then come for us!" Everybody looked bewildered at Rose who had sprinted down from the stairs to the garden to yell at them in the speed of light. Behind her, Hermione, Ginny and Lily had also come, their eyes wide.

"CALM down, Rose," Victoire said, setting down her cup of tea. When Rose had successfully lowered her voice from screeching level, she said, "Okay, now explain to us what you have found. We're not all Hermione Grangers you know."

At the comment, Hermione cheeks pinked. Beside her, Ginny just gave a smile much similar to the twins.

"Why is everyone screaming here?" asked Ron, joining them outside quickly followed by Harry, Al, Louis, Hugo and the twins.

"Hello and good morning, people!" Fred said.

"I thought we heard the dulcet tones of our ickle Ronnikin's baby girl!" George continued.

"So, what have we missed?" Fred finished, taking a seat beside James.

"That's just Rosie to you," James answered, shrugging. "She gets like that when she's excited."

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Rose shouted back at her uncles, indignant.

"Well, of course you are," George said, smirking.

"Right you are, my dear brother," Fred said, a matching grin in place, "You are our ickle Ronnikin's little baby girl."

"Will you two shut it?!" Ron said, annoyed.

"Yeah, can we come to the matter at hand?" Teddy piped in. Once the quarrelling teens calmed down, he continued, "Rose, I think you wanted to tell us something?"

"Yes," said an annoyed Rose, extending her arm to let everyone see the golden lion locket in her palm. "See, I found this in my purse, Al's locket. He had broken the chain in Diagon Alley during Christmas shopping. I could repair it, so I kept in my purse."

Harry smiled, shaking his head at her uncanny resemblance to his best friend. From the corner of his eyes, he could also see Ron's not-so-secret pleased smile.

"Anyway," Rose said, "This locket is a protection from most harmful spells and poisons. James, Lily, Hugo and I have similar ones, gifted to us during our christening by Uncle Harry."

"But how is it going to help us go back, Rosie?" Hugo chimed in. "They're no portkeys or time turners."

"No, they're not," Rose replied, a pleased smile directed at her brother. "However, Mum added some other charms. One of them is that we can send them signal through this and they would know wherever we are."

"But, would it work through time and space?" Remus mused.

"I'm also worried about that," Rose replied, frowning at the piece of jewellery on her palm.

"It's better than nothing, though," Roxy said, shrugging.

" 'spose we could ask Dumbledore about it?" said George.

"We can ask him," Arthur allowed, nodding. "I'll go Floo call him."

The Weasley patriarch went inside to the fireplace to call the Headmaster. Meanwhile, the children ate the food prepared by Molly, Hugo and Ron inhaling the mountain of sausages in their plates as if it was their last day on earth.

"The food's not going anywhere, Ronald," Hermione scolded, wrinkling her nose at his full mouth. "Even Hugo is eating better than you."

"That's because he is trained by you," pointed out George. "But I don't think you were too successful, either."

"I think you are right, Gred," said Fred. "Maybe our little brother's genes were much too dominant on this one."

"Fred, George, enough," Mrs. Weasley rebuked. At that time, there was the distinct sound of Apparition which signed the arrival of Dumbledore just outside the fence. A moment later, Tonks and McGonagall also arrived followed by a dreary Snape.

"Good morning, Albus, Minerva and Severus," welcomed Molly, arranging a table for him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you, Molly," said Dumbledore. "Now, Arthur mentioned that you had a way to contact your parents. May I see it?"

"Of course, Professor," said Rose, handing him the pendant.

"Hmm… what did you say this trinket's function was?"

Rose repeated her explanation to which the old headmaster only nodded thoughtfully. A bit later, he turned to Snape. "What do you think of this, Severus?"

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pendant, all the while muttering something.

"Well?" asked McGonagall impatiently when he didn't say anything.

"This appears to be a rare piece of magic that is not made by humans," deducted Snape. "My best guess would be that it is Goblin-made and is safe for use. However, I cannot say if it would work or not."

"There's no harm to try, right?" asked Lucy.

"She's right," agreed Roxy. "For all we know, this could be our only chance to go home." With that, Rose, James and Albus took out their pendants and pushed the ruby in the crown. There was no sound or light, but one looked closely, they could see that the ruby was shining a little brighter.

"Well," declared Ron, "that was anticlimactic." And he promptly returned to his sausages.

Shaking his head fondly at him, Hermione returned to her own breakfast. The headmaster and the professors chose to remain, the Potion Master periodically checking on the pendants. The Deputy Headmistress however, posed a question.

"From what we have heard, the future sounds quite safe," began McGonagall, "Then why so advanced protection for the children?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," concurred Remus, his brows furrowed, "Hogwarts should provide enough protection for you."

"Not during the holidays or Hogsmeade visits, though," Freddie pointed out.

"It's not easy to be a Potter," said Roxy. "Or a Granger-Weasley, for that matter."

"Why?" asked Harry, speaking for the first time. "Did we do something?"

"Nah, nothing," said Freddie, casually dismissive, "Just defeated the most powerful Dark wizard in history."

"Also became the youngest Head Auror and then subsequently the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Lucy piped in.

"And married a Quidditch superstar who led England to victory twice in the World Cup," Al said, laughing at the thunderstruck members of his parents. The flabbergasted look on the twins and Ron were quite funny too.

"England won the Cup?" Ron squeaked out.

"Yes," Freddie said, snickering, "Thrice, actually."

"Mum was captain for two of those wins," said James, quite enjoying his gaping family.

The person in question, though, still hadn't recovered from her shock. Yesterday, they told her she was married to the boy she has loved since she was eleven and had three adorable children with him. As if that wasn't world changing enough, now they're saying that Ginny was a professional Quidditch player? She _must_ be dreaming.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Mum?" asked James, looking at her hopefully. "We gave you such good news. Can you remember that and forgive us twenty or so years into the future?"

This unusual request from her future son managed to break Ginny's line of thought.

"What?" she said intelligently while everyone chuckled at her bewildered state. They would be too if they met their future son of the same age as them when they themselves haven't even passed their OWLs.

"Have I mentioned lately that you're awesome, baby sister?" said Fred.

"Yeah," George continued, "Our beautiful, amazing, Quidditch playing sister."

"Blimey, mate, and you're the Head of DMLE," said Ron to an equally bewildered Harry. He had never imagined this in his wildest dreams.

"You achieved your dreams, Potter," said McGonagall, giving one of her rare smiles. "Congratulations."

"In more ways than one," said Remus, a knowing smile directed to the three Potter children.

"The future does seem a bright one," remarked Dumbledore, smiling tenderly at the boy whom he had started to love as a grandson.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Headmaster," said Snape, sneering at the teenager named after his arch nemesis. "The security of Wizarding Britain handed over to a man who doesn't know the meaning of rules and relishes in breaking them whenever he gets the chance doesn't sound a bright one to me."

However, before Dumbledore could rebuke him, the question of a little boy halted all conversation. Louis, quiet till now due to his natural shyness, asked his sister, "Who is that man, Vic? And why does Uncle George have two ears?"

* * *

Happy 38th birthday to Ginny Potter! Once again sorry for making you wait. Some of you may note that I have made some changes in this chapter. Please review and favorite if you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

 **This story is based on the characters created and owned by J K Rowling. I do not own these characters or the absolutely wonderful Wizarding world. It is the ingenious creation and imagination of J K Rowling. I have no claim on her property.**

* * *

Merry Christmas, guys! I'm not Christian but my best wishes, all the same. I know all of you are going to be quite busy at this time of the year but here is little treat for you...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Deaths**

"Mum was right. They really do look like each other," Hugo piped in, adding insult to injury.

Victoire shushed him but the damage was already done. The adults in the room froze, the young adults from the future face-palmed while the others just looked lost.

"What do you mean by that? Everybody knows that they are identical." Ron said, not understanding the implied meaning or perhaps not wanting to understand the meaning. He couldn't imagine something happening to the twins or something that would make them different from each other.

Nobody answered him. Teddy and Victoire looked at each other, having a long conversation while the long stares of their family looked at them for answers. Finally, Victoire nodded, and then with a tired sigh, she explained.

"We're sorry we had to hide it from you," said Victoire, grimacing, "You see, the future is not all sunshine and rainbows. The war was terrible. We lost family, we lost many friends. Our family still hasn't recovered. It probably never will."

"That is the truth of war," said Dumbledore, smiling sadly as if he already knew what they were going to say. He most probably did anyway.

"Who among us…?"McGonagall tried to say, her voice breaking down at the end.

"Professor Dumbledore passes later this end of school year," answered Teddy.

Needless to say, the room was shocked. Albus Dumbledore couldn't just die. He was Dumbledore!

Taking his eyes off the wedged surface of the table, he dared to glance at his godfather. Gleaming emeralds stared back at him, their impossibly green depths brimming with cold anger.

"You are lying," said Harry, rising from his seat. Ron and Hermione also rose from their places, Hermione tentatively moving forward to be near him. They knew this Harry. It was the side of their friend they had frequently seen the previous year, the one whose temper was always at an end.

However, only silence met him. Teddy looked away, unable to see the hurt in his godfather's eyes. Everyone around them was shell-shocked but very much aware of the state of his temper.

"He can't die," Harry said to the suffocating silence. He turned to the Headmaster, and said, "Tell me you don't believe him."

"Harry," said Dumbledore, an unbelievably kind and loving expression directed at him. Yet it was filled with sadness when he continued, "Mr. Lupin is not lying. Please calm yourself."

"No! I won't," he shouted, shaking off the hand Ron had laid on his shoulder. "I won't accept this. Not another death. Not you too."

"Harry," Remus started but was instantly cut off by him.

"No!" he shouted at Dumbledore, "I won't allow this. How can you accept this, knowing that you would die?

"There is an end to everything, Harry," the man whom he considered as a grandfather told him, "People live, they love and then they die. They go on to the next great adventure. You must accept this."

Seeing her young father so upset, Lily climbed down from her chair and went to him, not a bit afraid of being scolded. Her father could never be angry with her. She took his hand with her small ones, his strained muscles loosening under that soft touch.

"Daddy, are you sad?" She asked innocently, bending her neck to look into his eyes.

Harry looked down, meeting the eyes of his daughter, the eyes they had inherited from his mother, and said in a low voice, "Yes, Lily. I'm sad."

Despite the low tone, everybody heard him. The occupants of the room were surprised to see the sudden change in his face. Ron and Hermione the most. Never in their six years of friendship with Harry had they seen him look at someone like this. The closest was when he was with Sirius or when Hagrid told them tales of his parents. But this little girl who could barely reach his waist could calm the volatile emotions of their friend.

"Don't be," she replied, and then extended her hands up in the air in an indication to be picked up. Harry acquiesced and lifted her into his arms. Lily twined her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Through the auburn strands of her hair, Harry could see the lightness in the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes.

"As you can see, Harry, there is always a speck of light in midst of darkness," said Dumbledore, "As a drop of happiness would always be there amidst a sea of despair."

Harry swallowed and nodded, unknowingly squeezing Lily closer to his body. Seeing this, Ginny fell a little more in love with the boy she had loved since she had known what love is, with the man that boy was turning into.

Breaking the silence, Teddy said, "Do you want us to continue?"

Harry nodded before setting down Lily on the space he had vacated. He remained standing, one of his hands holding his daughter's shoulder.

Clasping Victoire's palm in him to draw the courage, Teddy continued, "In August, Mad-Eye Moody died during a battle with Death Eaters. It is where George loses his ear."

"They say he was killed by Voldemort himself," added Roxy.

"He would have liked that. Going out in a blaze of glory," said Tonks, tears flowing from her eyes as she thought of her gruff mentor and friend.

"And by your previous question, I would guess that I'm also not in the future you come from," said Snape, his hypothesis more of a statement rather than a question.

Teddy just nodded in answer while Victoire said, "Yes, in the final battle."

To this, there was a mixed reaction. All of his students hated him, undoubtedly, but even they didn't wish him to die. The adults felt sad that one of their colleague and comrade fell while fighting for a better world. But the most unusual was that of the headmaster. His blue eyes held a sadness that was tinged with the barest of happiness, as if he knew the Potion Master's deepest desires.

"Who else?" asked Harry, not sure if he wanted know the answer to his question.

"Dobby the house-elf," said young Louis who loved visiting the little grave near their seaside cottage. It was something he did with Uncle Harry, his godfather. He knew about the loyalty the little elf had for his uncle, his eccentric fashion sense and how he had saved his uncle and aunts' life. His godfather had many house elves but Louis knew that Dobby held a special place in his heart.

On the other side of the room, Harry flinched but held on to Lily. He felt a small hand on his arm, firm and reassuring. Looking sideways, he discovers its owner to be none other than Ginny who had moved closer when she heard the name of the eccentric house-elf. He gave a small smile before laying his arm on her shoulder.

It was a good thing he did because the next name Victoire said was Colin Creevy's, one of Ginny's best friends. This time Ginny wept into his sweater, unable to stop the tears as she remembered the friend who had instantly forgiven her even if she was the reason he was petrified in their first year and became her friend. Harry just held on to his future daughter and the girl he had begun to love, giving them comfort though his touch.

A moment later, Teddy took a long breath, steeling himself before he said, "Remus and Tonks. Granddad Tonks too."

Remus closed his eyes in despair, the rest of the room inhaling sharply as the information hit them. Tonks had already reached to that conclusion on her own when she had seen the glances her son had given her, as had the werewolf. But the news of her father's death was unexpected.

"No!" Tonks cried, burying her face in Remus' chest. Remus enveloped her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her newly turned dreary-brown hair. She wondered how her mother coped after losing her husband, daughter and son-in-law to a war with an infant who depended on her.

"Wh-when?" Remus asked, his voice hoarse.

"In the same battle as Professor Snape," said James, unusually serious. "Teddy was a month old."

Albus rose from his seat and went to his brother in all but blood, laying a hand on his shoulder. James followed his brother's lead, and went to Teddy to support him on the other side.

Tonks smiled through her tears, proud of the Potter children and Harry and Ginny to give a happy life to her only son.

Molly cried into her husband's chest, her heart clenching as she realized how similar Teddy's situation was to Harry's. How much Tonks was similar to Lily. Both young, beautiful and talented witches. Both married to a Marauder, both sacrificing their life for their child, leaving their only son as an orphan.

Harry, however, couldn't take it anymore. "What is with that man? Hasn't it been enough for him? My parents, Sirius, Cedric. Hasn't he taken enough from me?"

This time it was Ginny who went to him, and to everyone's surprise, he didn't pull away from her when she hugged him. To him, she was someone who could understand him without any explanation from him. Maybe it was their shared past with Tom Riddle or maybe something else, but in some instances she understood him better than even his best friends could.

"He's not a man anymore," Harry heard her whisper into his neck, not realising how true it was. He shivered and grasped her tighter, not caring if her parents or brothers saw them like this.

"Please don't say that there are more," pleaded Bill, his face pained to hear all the deaths. Fleur took his hand in hers, reassuring him with a beatific but sad smile.

"I'm sorry," said Al, truly apologetic. "This is the first time we are meeting our Uncle Fred."

There was a deafening silence, the people from the past unable to process the information they had been provided. George was completely frozen while Molly was obstinately shaking her head. It was impossible. Her dear Fred who was sitting just in between Ginny and his twin couldn't just…go away. He can't! She won't allow this!

"No, No! Not m-my Fred, n-not my baby," cried Molly, running towards her true middle child and enveloping her arms around him.

Fred was now eighteen years old, an adult in the eyes of the Ministry (never to his family, though!), but at that moment he felt like he was a toddler again. A small child who felt safe only when his twin or his mother were near him. As he felt the eyes of his friends and family on him, felt the surprisingly strong arms of his mother around him, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had died for them, so that his brothers and sister could live their lives peacefully, so that his niece and nephews live in a world not ravaged by war.

However, he was worried for his twin. He had always known that George was the stronger than him. Truth be told, he couldn't imagine a world, a life without his twin. The existence of his children proved that he had moved on in his life, even if it was without him.

"Fr-Fred," said the trembling voice of his sister. Fred looked to his side just when Ginny buried her head in his chest. She cried like she had never cried, not even when she had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets by Tom.

Fred would never get to see his sister married, or tease her when she was bloated with her child or teaching her sons to play pranks even if they are doing quite a good job judging by the tales the time travellers had shared with them. Still, he would always wonder.

"It's okay, Ginny," said Fred, his voice soothing as he brushed back the red locks of hair from her face. "I'm f-fine."

"H-how can you say that?" said George, to everyone's surprise. Fred didn't know his twin had the ability to speak anymore. He wouldn't have if their situation were reversed. He had always joked that he was stronger and more handsome than him but once again, his twin had proved to him wrong.

"How can you say that you're fine as if you weren't just told that you would die in a few years?! What's wrong with you?" shouted George, unleashing a temper mostly seen in the Weasley matriarch's face.

Fred slowly freed himself from his mother and sister's embrace before approaching his twin. Grasping his brother's shoulders, Fred firmly said, "Calm down, brother. We both knew something like this could happen. Regardless of that, I am happy. I will die fighting for what I believe in, protecting my family and friends from that noseless git."

"But protecting yourself comes first, you idiot," said Ron, his voice gruff and trembling. All the Weasley brothers rose from their seats and gathered around Fred.

"You really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ronald," said Ginny, quoting his best friend as they hugged Fred.

"Don't start, now," Bill warned, pulling his tall brother closer to him. "We don't need a Weasley-brother-sister spat right now."

"Is 'zere anyone else?" asked Fleur once the Weasleys had dispersed.

"No," said Rose, and relieved sighs from all the people from the past.

"Good," Molly said firmly. "No more of this dreary talk." With that, she floated in a basket of blueberry pies from the house, instantly gaining the attention of the boys. As everyone was busy in relishing Molly's delicious pies, nobody noticed George move his wand or Freddie's smirk directed at the two Potter boys.


End file.
